The MBRS program on the TWU campus is designed to attract talented minority students, to provide them with academic and financial assistance, and to mentor them toward a successful career in biomedical research. The ultimate aim of the program is to provide students with a strong foundation in those disciplines that are required for a successful career in biomedical research. [unreadable] [unreadable] TWU's MBRS IMSD program consists of three distinct, but overlapping, components: The PreMBRS component is for freshmen and sophomores and is designed to promote academic success and to stimulate interest in a career in the biomedical sciences. The undergraduate MBRS component (usually juniors and seniors) is centered on hands-on research and presentation of research findings. The graduate MBRS component is intended for graduate students that are either in TWU's Ph.D. program or have expressed an interest in pursuing a Ph.D. after completion of the Master's degree. Although the immediate needs and expectations for these three groups differ, for each the overall goal is the fostering of an interest in pursuing a career in biomedical research and enhancing student competitiveness for that career. [unreadable] [unreadable] Activities designed to enhance student competitiveness include: research activities at TWU and external to TWU, participation in developmental activities, networking with successful scientists, and presentation and publication of research findings. New initiatives at TWU include a nursing component, MBRS Fall Research Day, a mentoring workshop, and a manuscript preparation workshop. [unreadable] [unreadable]